What was Forgotten
by Little Miss I-Love-Noodle
Summary: Being the top ranked genius in the world, Isabella Swan was never surprised. Until she went to Forks for closure and encountered a coven of vampires. She never saw that coming. Nor did she expect to fall in love. Nor did she expect to find that old house on top of the hill. One last little thing, did I mention that she was going undercover as a boy?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**.*.*.*.**

From a distance, Mike Newton would have thought that the dead body was actually a log or a tree branch.

In the fading grey of Forks sky, the dull glow wrapped around her body like a silk veil. Through his many years of cross country biking, he had came across many strange forest figures and even stranger circumstances. Even though he was merely eighteen, he had found a chest full of discarded scarfs, second-hand watches, old tires; once he had even found an abandoned pistol. It was lodged between two low branches with its muzzle gently swaying in the wind. However, Mike loved the surprises and enjoyed the humidity of the forest, so he was a frequent visitor among the trees with his battered bike.

Today was an especially cold one. Even thought it was mid June, the chilliness plagued the air like a dome, but at least it was not raining. He was glad that school had announced an early dismissal today, in thanks to some graduation committees. He grasped the chance to go biking, since Jessica hadn't let him out of her cling for weeks.

He had been here for over half an hour and from all sides, all he could see were twisting mazes of green. Ahead of him, he heard the distant flow of water and headed towards the hypothesizing sound. Rounding a tree, the paleness of the small creek came into his view. Transfixed by the prettiness of the sleek strands of water hugging around jagged rocks, he didn't notice the pool of red and the dark clump of log or whatever it was until it was too late.

Caught by complete surprise, Mike clamped his fingers around the brake and the inertia threw him right off the bike and he flew forwards head first. He landed painfully on his side, several inches away from his bike. Swearing loudly, Mike propped himself clumsily from the wet mud, massaging the soreness of his arm. Turning to kick the stupid obstacle that had tripped him, he suddenly realized that it was a body of a woman clad loosely in a dark hoodie, laying facedown awkwardly on the forest floor. His legs were thrown on top of her soft waist, gently curved and tantalizing.

Mentally slapping himself for fantasizing about someone who he had just rudely pushed over, he instantly threw his legs off, ignoring the burning throb of his knees, and softly shook the woman's shoulder.

"Miss, are you alright? I'm so sorry, I didn't see you."

There was no reply. Mike thought that she must have had an accident while hiking in the woods. Maybe an adventurous tourists who had strayed off the hiking track. Shamefully, Mike immediately imagined himself throwing her over his shoulder like a hero and after rescuing her, making her falling in love with him. Pumped up by the thought, he returned to reality with vigour. It was then that he had realized that his hand, the one that was pushed against the forest floor, was bathed in a pool of dark liquid.

The last of pale daylight illuminated the trees, and in the silver glow, Mike saw the situation clearly. And what he saw, he didn't like.

Scrambling away from the body, which was lifeless and limp. Partially dyed with the redness of blood, dripping from the head. All around her, little splatters of blood painted the trees. Mike let out a strangled scream. It was like one of those horror movies, where you wanted to look away but you could not. Mike saw the picture with clear details, in bright colours. Staring at the woman's body, he saw that her arms were pulled above her head, tied to a thick tree trunk by a rough and braided rope of abnormal size and strength. It dug painfully into her wrist, which were bright red with blood wound.

Mike tasted bile in his mouth, and bend over to throw up his stomach. When he was done, the sourness in his mouth didn't leave, but his brain sent a thought through him. For a horrible moment, the dead woman resembled horribly like a classmate of his.

Bella Swan. She moved to Forks a little less than three years ago. She had rejected him with unbelievable nonchalance, but yet she was so agonizingly pretty and mysterious it only prompted his pursuit. It's impossible, Mike noted to comfort himself. She was still in school with him today. He had watched her sitting in front of him in biology, holding hands with Edward Fucking Cullen and laughing at every single fucking thing that fucking Cullen had said.

Yet the dead body in front of him looked so much alike to her. The same alluring mahogany hair, flowing like water to her waist, and there was the same curve in her hips, and the same legs which stretched on for miles long.

He probably should have ran away then. Decades later, he would still look back on that day and wished that he didn't let his curiosity win over and flipped her body to confirm the face. Because the face was so horribly familiar.

_NonononotBellaforChrist'ssake. _Her face was disfigured so much that he almost didn't recognize it. Her temple was blue and purple with bruises and the aghast white of her skin contrasted gruesomely with the blood. She had been shot in the face. It wasn't hard to see that the bullet had entered from her jaw to her left ear, and both her eye sockets were gaped empty. The uneven mud around her clearly stated the fact that she had struggled against whatever was done to her. The force of the bullet was so strong, that the tree she had been tied to, several yards above her, was covered with blood splatter.

Bile rose up his throat for a second time and Mike vomited until he was dry heaving. _Ohgodohgodohgod._

Pulling out his phone and holding it in a death grip, Mike dialled 911. In gasps, he explained the situation in small fractures and gave no more descriptions than their location and situation.

"I think she's dead."

"Don't panic. Stay where you are until we get there."

When the line went dead, and the forest turned absolutely silent, Mike looked at Bella again and a glint caught his eyes. Of course, how could he have missed it. In the remaining light of twilight, the engagement ring from Edward shone lonesomely.

* * *

It was the most exciting thing that the citizens of Forks have seen since World War 2.

The ambulance were too big to manoeuvre through the forest so Bella Swan's body were carried away on a stretcher.

The hospital was white and sorrowful and stench of the scorching odour of bleach. Mike had been forced to sit outside of the room that they had rolled Bella into. Though he would very much liked to go home and forget about everything, he was the first witness and there were a lot of questions in need to be answered. So he had sat in the hall way, staring at the grey linoleum which was streaked with dirty slush that people had tracked in.

He had no idea why they wouldn't take her straight to the morgue. She was dead for Christ's sake. Shot multiple times and hit ruthlessly. Yet seconds after he had sat down, Dr. Cullen and a whole group of nurses had rushed out of nowhere, heading straight into the emergency room. He happened to notice the heartbreak in Dr. Cullen's eyes, and Mike wondered whether he was sad for the girl, or was just upset that his son had lost a girlfriend.

Moments after the doctor had gone, the door slammed open and Edward charged into the room only to be tackled by his brothers whom were right behind his heels.

The exchange scared him though Mike tried to conceal it, because Cullen looked absolutely feral and crazy, wrestling his brothers on the ground, trying to get to the room where Bella had gone into. The Cullen women had rushed in a little later. They also went straight to Edward, trying to calm him down, but the small pixie, Alice, just stared at the room from across the hallway with a far away look in her eyes.

Mike shrank into his seat, wanting to disappear from the scene. The Cullens were a freak show and he definitely did not want to get involved with them.

The wait wasn't long. Only minutes after Bella had gone in, Dr. Cullen came out with the most ancient look in his eyes. Edward, who had been pinned onto the ground, took one look into his adoptive fathers eyes and strangely ceased his struggles, only to drop to the cold floor, looking more dead and broken than Bella had been on the forest floor.

Mike looked away. For some reason, the moment seemed far to private for him to be a bystander. Maybe it was good that it was him that had found Bella. Mike doesn't even want to imagine what Edward would have been like if he were to see Bella torn up like that in the forest. An image of that blood bath ran across his mind and he shuddered in disgust. It was gruesome. At the same time, Edward suddenly looked up at him, with eyes like black disks, empty and hollow, letting out a strangled weak cry, before making a move towards the room and this time no one stopped him.

* * *

Hours later, Mike was sitting at the police station with the entire Cullen family, including Bella's dad, Charlie (God he looked awful). It could have took less time, if it weren't so difficult to pry Edward off Bella's lifeless body. Mike felt a sudden onslaught of pity as he fleeted a glance in Edward's way. Poor guy, Mike thought, he look as if he would have been happier in death.

"Can you describe what has happened there in the forest, Mr. Newton?" A police man with hard eyes said in a solemn and serious tone.

Mike swallowed. The last thing he had wanted to do was to recall the image of Bella's body. He was afraid that he would throw up again, if that was even possible.

"I ask you again. Describe what has happened in the forest."

Mike clamped his eyes shut and tried to force his voice. _Nonononono. _The entire situation freaked him out, and he was scared out of his wits.

"Do you speak English? Français?"

"I speak english sir."

"THEN ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

Mike flinched and shrank back into the chair. He wanted to get out of there. "I fou-ound her there. I didn't see anything else." He stuttered.

"Describe her state." The officer scribbled furiously onto his note pad.

Mike squeezed his eyes shut. "There was a lot of blood. Um, she was tied to a tree with thick ropes, and she was shot in the face." Edward let out a pained moan and threw his arms around his torso, as if he was trying to hold himself together. Mike swallowed again, "Umm, she was wearing jeans and a dark hoodie, and she was wearing her engagement ring." Edward jerked in his seat, his body was trembling like an earthquake. Mike edged away from him. Cullen was really freaking him out.

More scribbles.

"Well, I think that so far, we can be sure of one thing." The police laced his fingers before him, on the desk, "Bella Swan was murdered."


	2. Chapter 2

** The rewritten version. Very sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Plot is still the same outside of the change that Bella will be going undercover as a boy. Like Mulan. I wonder how that's going to turn out.**

**Last thing: Bella is not going to stay dead as told in the prologue. Just as a comfort for those E/B forever fans. **

* * *

**Job**

**.*.*.*.**

**Bella Swan**

**Oct. 12th. 2002**

_Get the job done Swan. I want the William J. Ford out of my way before I launch my next project._

I pulled the pistol from my boots and slipped it beneath my shirt as I emerged from the shadows. _Whatever you say, gramps._

I scaled the wall and with a light leap, grasped the hotel's bright neon sign before throwing myself self through an open window, landing soundlessly on my feet. Looking at my watch, I frowned. 0.02 seconds later than record. I was getting out of shape.

The room was illuminated by a single lightbulb hanging from the yellow ceiling. The lighting was dim but not so dim that I couldn't notice a pair of men's shoes peeking out from the bottom of a closet by the wall.

I rolled my eyes. How unoriginal.

Instead of pulling the closet open myself, I fired a shot at the man's exposed toe. However, instead of coming out screaming, the closet shuddered and the door creaked open.

I jumped back and aimed. But the door opened just as slowly and from inside, a body came tumbling out. It was a man and he had clearly been dead for at least 5 hours. His skin was turning blue and his temple was holed dark red. Shit. It was a distraction. I sighed and turned around, my hands up in the air.

Of course, as predicted, William Ford stood right behind me with a rifle in my face, grinning a shaky and somewhat crazy smile.

"They said that you would come. They said that Noah Dwyer would definitely send you first."

I suddenly felt like a radar on high alert. I looked at him sharply. Noah preferred to keep me out of the public eyes. Only a few handful knew my real name and even less had seen my face. But how had this man... "Who sent you?"

He sighed, "Wouldn't hurt if you knew. You're going to die anyway." He grinned, "It's -"

A shot fired somewhere int he near distance. Probably from the building couple of meters away form the hotel. In the next millisecond, William Ford's head exploded and thank goodness that my reflex were good, or else I would have been splattered in blood.

Predictably, coarse voices of man heavily armed with weapons came from two flights below. I needed to move.

Snapping on my glove, I moved quickly to take the bullet that had penetrated Ford's body. 8 out of 10 chance are that a proper forensic test could locate the weapon which had fired it. But damnit, it has been lodged firmly into the wall. The voices are right outside of the door now, and the door knob was turning in rapid circles.

Get out, get out!

The second a man's frame appeared through the door, I dove out of the window, holding the plastic bag which contained the bullet carefully between my hands. I had took the Ford's rifle with me as well, it might come into use. Besides, it was an excellent weaponry.

"Damnit! Boss is going to kill us!" Voices roared inside the room and I was already three roof tops away, my silhouette fleeted lithely through the dark. "Find her! Find her!"

* * *

**Third person**

"Agent Dwyer." A mid aged man bowed as a slim body gracefully walked out of the elevator. It was an underground structure; built to keep secrets.

The girl didn't acknowledge him but gently placed a blood stained bag containing a damaged silver bullet into the man's hand. He held it gingerly.

"Norman, I want a forensic test done on it immediately. Team number 7, please." That same dignity which were softly carried on the lightness of her feet. Radiating an enchanting grace, painfully full of loneliness.

Norman hurried away. He has never really _seen _Miss Dwyer. Her face wasn't one that could be seen by anyone with an average status. Some would not even see her silhouette after serving at the industry for a life time. People made wild assumptions to relief their curiosity. Rumours has it that her face was so hideous that Noah Dwyer, the highest authority of the company, were forced to hide her from view.

The girl turned and made her way through the intricate maze of the underground structure. Finally she pushed open the door into a library. Tipping a slim book expertly, a shelf slid apart revealing a silver door. Putting her palm against the small screen on the door (***Boy, don't they have a lot of those!**), instantly revealing a classic office as the door opened soundlessly. In centre back, sat a man at his mahogany desk, head down writing something on a piece of paper.

The girl floated inside silently, lithely, abruptly throwing Ford's rifle onto the desk, in front of the aged man. He didn't look up.

"Did you get the job done?"

Her gaze was ice cold. "Your business is safe."

"William J. Ford?"

"Dead."

A loud 'bang' resounded sliced the quietness of the room as Noah slammed his fist onto the desk. "You're useless."

He looked up at her for the first time, his eyes showed nothing but black anger. The girl didn't blink. She focused on a globe left of the room, completely unaffected by her grandfather's rage.

The silence drew on but eventually, Noah sighed in defeat. "You are going to America for closure. Two years. I'll send you some small tasks I wanted to be done there, but otherwise, just pretend to be a normal girl."

She looked at him sharply, "You know."

"Yes." He messaged his temples, his eyes weary. "An agent came in reporting that informations about you has leaked." He shook his head, "I'm sending a servant with you." He went back to his papers, this conversation would end soon.

"I don't need it."

"You'll be living with Charlie Swan." He ignored her.

Swan. That was her real last name, but she hasn't had anything to do with it all her life.

"Another servant? Isn't my life crowded enough?"

"No." A wicked grin stretched across his lips. "He's your father."

Her eyes widened a fraction. Father?

"He knows about you already." Could it be...

"You're using him as a catch." She hissed.

"Not a hostage. Just a price you have to pay if you don't keep inconspicuous." His eyes were like flat discs. "Get out."

"You're not afraid that I would pick up this rifle and shoot you?" She mocked. The threat in her voice chilled the room. She was lethal.

He smiled. "You're flight leaves at two thirty. Pack your bags."

She glared at him coldly for a moment and abruptly spun around. "I'll kill you one day." She promised.

He grinned. That threat had been hung in the air for 7 years now and he knew it was no buff. Of course he knew that having her around was like grooming a poisonous serpent, but she was a prize that he wouldn't lose. Even if it cost his life.

He watched her retreating. She was beautiful, no doubt. Even when she was covered head to toe with blood splatter, an evidence of her sin, she would still look as pure as the water in a lake. Clear, untainted and naturally enchanting. How could looks be so deceiving?

"Isabella." He called but she kept going, "You're going there as a boy."

The slight falter in her steps amused him. However, she then continued on with the same dignity as before. He held in his chuckles until she was fifteen minutes gone.

* * *

Luna has heard of Miss Dwyer before. Of course, who hasn't? As she manoeuvred through the crowds at the busy airport, escorted by two securities, Luna thought she might drop dead with fear.

_"My god Luna, you're serving Miss Dwyer? Want me to dig your grave?"_

_"The three-eyed monster? Take a pic, well ya? Well, if you come out alive..."_

Her friends had even preformed a ritual for her sake, with a rat they had found in the agency's lunch room. This morning, they saw her off with tears.

Am I really not coming back?

Her hands were clutched so tightly at her sides that her finger tips turned white. Inside, Luna felt like a block of ice. She felt like a sacrifice to some sort of monster in those greek myths. Miss Dwyer, the Man-Eater, the Human Chomp Box, the Bloody Mary, the nightmare of every agent in the agency, and she, Luna Amir, was going to wait on her for 2 years.

Two. Full. Years.

Of course, if it were anyone else, Luna would have felt insulted. Luna was actually a somewhat well respected individual in the agency. She had accomplishments, and she had dignity. Out of the 3 missions that she have went on in her entire life, she had only partially failed one. And now they are ordering her to carry tea pots and biscuits. No bloody way. But it was Miss Dwyer that they are talking about. Oh yes, THE Miss Dwyer.

Luna swallowed hard. Oh sweet Mary, protect my life.

Pushing through one more crowd, a wall of buff guard bodies entered her view. Behind that wall of muscles, Luna assumed that there would be the Human Chomp Box herself.

"Alright, there you go." A deep voice came form her left, not startling her. Luna was trained to be surprised.

Luna grimaced. Were two big and strong man afraid of a single woman? She was, undoubtedly dancing into a tiger's den.

Taking a leap of faith, Luna tried to put on her most confidante smile. Puffing out her chest and jutting out her chin, Luna walked in big strides towards the group of men.

Weren't you supposed to make yourself look big when you encounter a bear?

The bodies parted in a practiced manner and Luna's heart skipped a beat. Her steps didn't falter, oh god no, she wouldn't bear such disgrace. As she entered the circle, a slim body sitting neatly cross-legged on the airport's chairs came into her view. Judging by that body, Luna suddenly started to doubt her ugliness. A beast couldn't obtain a body of a seductress...right?

Clearing her throat politely, politely always politely. Never rude. Have to keep your head, Luna. "Miss Dwyer?"

The girl turned her head swiftly, but it seemed to be in slow motion for Luna. In mere seconds, before her eyes, sat the most beautiful boy that Luna has ever seen. With neat but stylishly tousled brown hair and a cool gaze in his eyes, uncaring and otherworldly graceful.

Luna's mouth dropped to the ground.

WHAT?

But then she remembered that Miss Dwyer has been ordered to be disguised as a man, to avoid suspicion. Blinking furiously, Luna still couldn't believe her eyes. She was like jade. Beautiful in a natural and dignified grace. There wasn't another like her. Not in the whole world.

Why God, why can't she be a real boy? If not, why must herself be a girl? Could a woman look so handsome? Because, at that moment, Miss Dwyer made a finer man than half of Earth's male population. (***Bella had make up on okay? It helps her to look more like a boy)**

"Luna Amir?" Bella asked shortly. But Luna heard no traces of those hard and scathingly cruel hisses that those rumours told. No, far from it. Her voice was cold but underneath it, there was a strange layer of alluring softness. Like silk wrapped around diamonds. Simple, yet enchanting.

"That's me, Miss." Luna bowed. Politely, don't forget to add. Wolf could have sheep's skin. In Miss Dwyer's case, devils could have angels' wings.

Bella looked curtly at the skinny girl before her, bowed at a ninety degree angle. She was pretty, Bella concluded. In a delicate and doll like way.

"Call me Darren Swan." She looked away again. As long as Amir was no danger, she had no business with her.

_Darren?_

Oh right. The boy facade.

"But isn't that inappropriate, Miss?" Please don't kill me, please don't kill me.

Bella smiled mockingly. Reluctantly, she turned her head once again to look at the girl, who was exactly her age. 16. "Why not? Could it be that you're afraid?"

She saw Luna shiver in fear. Bella wanted to laugh, how ridiculously reputation had effects on one's image.

"Sorry Miss Dwyer, but Mr. Dwyer told me specifically to-" Lord Jesus, may you take my soul.

"Whatever. Do as you wish." Bella sighed inwardly.

Relief overwhelmed Luna. She never felt a stronger surge of thankfulness towards another person. Maybe it was because of how her gentleness contradicted the rumours, or maybe it was because of how amiable her quietness was, but in anyway, Luna had decided that she liked the not so ugly Human Chomp Box: Miss Dwyer.

* * *

**Well that's that. **

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Support me pwweeeeaaaasssseeeee**

* * *

**Plan**

**.*.*.*.**

**Oct. 12th. 2013**

"WHAT? SHE GOT AWAY?"

The voice cut through the darkness like a rough edged knife. Like a snake's writhing body in the desert.

"I'm so-sorry."

A man dressed in complete black trembled on his knees. Sweat beaded his forehead as he focused his gaze intently on the ground. A tall but bony frame of a body towered over him, its shadow stretched long and dark.

"So a dozen man can't even catch a little girl?" The towering figure turned away, his hands tightly like talons at his sides, "What use is there to keep you alive then?"

The man on the ground gasped and immediately crawled over to grab a fistful of the other man's coat, "Please Mr. Qi, I promise you! Th-there won't be a next time!"

Mr. Qi (***Yeah, he's chinese, got problem?)** smiled sadistically, his mind already plotting the next attack, "You're right. There won't be a next time."

Throwing off the man's hand with surprising force, his skinny frame walked away, "Security, take him away."

"NO! NOO! PLEAAAASSEEE!" The man's strangled scream echoed in the room and faded down the hall.

"If you keep doing that, you would have no man left." A cloying voice melted through one of the darker corners. "Don't underestimate the girl. There's a reason that Noah kept her a secret."

There it was, the smallest smile in the world, hitched over one side of Mr. Qi's lips, "Is she so great that 12 men plus double distraction couldn't take her?"

A silhouette of a woman walked into the dim light of the candles, her face was covered by a black veil but judging by her curvaceous lines and those snow white pair of delicate hands, this woman was no average beauty.

"I can." She silently stepped up to the man, coyly sliding her fingers up and down the exposed skin on the man's neck.

He shivered.

"The girl is the only thing that stands between you and revenge." She breathed into his ear, "Catch her, and you'll finally overthrow Noah. Isn't that what you want?"

Qi abruptly spun around and threw the woman away from him, breathing heavily, "Don't try that on me." He growled.

The woman merely smiled. "Is that permission?" She reached up to fix her veil.

Qi stared at her with an unfathomable emotion for a minute before closing his eyes tiredly and messaging his temple. With a tone full of defeat, he said, "Just bring her to me alive. I don't want a corpse, understand?"

The woman grinned beneath her veil. The curve of her lips as sinister as a poisonous snake. Despite of her delicate appearance, she was the most dangerous creature that Qi's has ever encountered. He knew as well as everyone else that she would have no trouble slitting his throat, just like she had done with countless others. Having her around was hanging a sword above his heads but at least... she could no doubt have Isabella Swan at his feet by the end of this month.

"Goodbye then." Her steps were silent, carrying away from the room like wind. Seconds later, the door clicked shut and Qi was left alone.

Dragging himself over to one of the plump couches in the room, he slumped into the leather. Fishing out a photograph from his pocket, he looked at the exquisite red-haired woman in the picture intently, sadly.

"I'll revenge for you. I swear."

He grazed his finger tips adoringly over the name that was printed at the bottom: Elizabeth Dawyer.

* * *

The click of a suitcase clipped through the quietness of a elegantly decorated room as a woman secured her last item. She looked around the room that has been her dwelling for the past 13 years before breezing over to the window. Swiftly pushing the panes aside, she stared up into the night sky, her hands clutched tight by her side.

The moon was pretty tonight.

But her eyes took in nothing of its beauty. Instead, they were aflame with icy fire.

_Bella Swan, I'll make you live in hell._

* * *

**Sorry. Short Chapter. I'll make it up to you guys.**

**REVIEW! C'MON!**


	4. Chapter 4

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**Forks**

**.*.*.*.**

"Is that-"

"It's the chief's son!"

"Strange... I've always thought that he had a daughter..."

"Girls, he is _fine_."

Bella thought that she could suffocate under the weight of all the attention. She could feel every pair of eyes on her like needles. The need to give in to her professional instincts was crawling on her skin like a million of little ants. Her trained ears picked up every single voice within her ten meter perimeter, quickly convincing her that Forks would be a nosy town.

She fleeted a glance at Luna. _She _looked perfectly relaxed.

Vexed, Bella blew a stray strand of hair from her eyes. Stupid wig.

"Be- uh, Darren?"

Sharply, she instantly picked up the words and swiftly turning around, her eyes searched out the man immediately.

Charlie Swan was dressed in a faded blue uniform, blending in the grey of Forks like a brush of blue. He had messy brown hair and a bushy moustache, and nervous brown eyes. Blue and brown. So... Bella tried to place the right word... so ordinary.

She sighed and inwardly rolled her eyes. It was his back luck that his daughter just had to be such a freak.

She headed Charlie's way. Luna followed like a shadow.

"Bella! No, Darren," Charlie struggled with his words, "You've grown, um, a lot."

Despite of herself, a small grin made to her face.

"Hello." She put on her best smile.

She could practically see the awkwardness fade from the atmosphere. Charlie stepped towards her, Bella's muscle tensed and soon enough, she was enveloped in a hug. If it were ants crawling her skin before, it was flames now. She squeezed her eyes in concentration as to not harm the man who had his arms around her. In her mind, she cursed Noah for making her like this.

Couldn't she even enjoy the intimacy between father and daughter?

Unexperienced, she patted his back a several times. When he finally let go, and Bella could see a hint of moisture in his eyes though he quickly turned away in order to hide it. She swallowed the urge to smile.

"This is Luna Amir." Bella introduced politely.

Charlie smiled at her and extended his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Luna hesitated, before returning the gesture. "Pleasure. I'm Miss Swan's-"

"Friend." Bella cut in. She couldn't bear the word 'servant'.

Shock ran through Luna like electricity. Friend? But the dark look that Bella sent her way immediately stopped her thoughts in their track. It was clear. We were not friends.

As if sensing the uprising sour taste in the air, Charlie cleared his throat.

"Let's get the luggages." Charlie was already reaching for Bella's bags.

"Careful," Bella started, "It's really-"

Charlie managed to lift the bag a feet of the ground before it smashed back down onto his feet.

"Heavy." Bella finished wearily.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Charlie forced a tight smile on his face that resembled more of a grimace. Suddenly a thought flew through his mind and it was as if the temperature dropped by 50 degrees. Hesitantly, Charlie asked, "It's not weapons in here, right?"

"Not all of it." Bella replied carefully, gauging his reaction, "A majority of them are just books and papers."

Charlie visibly relaxed and reached for the bags again. This time, he wisely utilized the wheels.

* * *

The road that led them to Forks was long and narrow and winds along curves that hugs the mountains to give you a broad view of the ocean. Bella carefully watched and remembered every detail of this foreign city. She had rapidly adapted to the unvarying colours of the place. Green and grey. Dull and boring, in a very safe and tranquil way.

Bella grudgingly admired Noah's wise choice of location. There were a lot of trees and a majority of the city was made up of dense forests. It was the best escape and hiding place. The city was also dark, which made both offence and defence utilizable strategies. Only thing wrong was that it was too wet and slippery, and foot steps could be easily traced. But she hoped that she wouldn't have to use any of her analysis. She couldn't bear the thought of having those dangerous people ten miles near Charlie.

"How are you liking Forks?" Charlie asked.

Charlie was very quiet, he looked the type.

"It's very different." Bella replied softly.

He nodded attentively but his eyes were far away. Bella doesn't even need to look. She knew he was trying to imagine how life was like for her in London. He was probably thinking somewhere along the lines of James Bond and Mission Impossible. Resting her chin on her palm, Bella closed her eyes, she wished that it could be that straight forward.

Ten minutes later, they pulled up a driveway to a small house. The building was shabby compared what she had back in England. It really was a modest home, with its dirty eggshell white and paint peeling at the corners. In front of the building, standing before them in the driveway was a hideous orange truck.

Bella stared at it questioningly as she stepped out of the car. She knew that no one else lived here except for Charlie, if so, then could it be that...

"It's your welcome home present." Charlie said sheepishly, the edges of his voice were strained nervously.

Behind her, Bella detected a soft whistle from Luna.

Despite of the truck's monstrous appearance, Bella was touched. She has received plenty of presents in the past, but they were all bargain trades. This man had no intents nor purpose, yet he went to the trouble of buying her a gift.

"You shouldn't have." Bella said sincerely.

"Well, I guess you should, ya know, get to known some normalcy." Charlie muttered, embarrassed.

The model of the car suggested that it definitely had a history dating back somewhere in the late eighties or early nineties. In both cases, Bella had no desire to look at the engine.

"Awesome." She nodded.

Minutes later, Charlie had finished giving them the tour around the house. It was a small building with two floors, two bathrooms, and six pieces in general. A crowded living room, kitchen, office, two bedrooms and a guest room where Luna would be staying. All the furnitures had faded colours and had indications that implied that they were straight from IKEA. With a suitcase in hand, Bella wondered through the musty hallways. Something was eerily familiar about the house. Bella felt like that she was taking a stroll down a hazy memory lane.

Charlie had clearly put a lot effort into cleaning the place up for her, but evidences of a bachelor for more than a decade still popped up all over the place. Such as the stained rims of coffee cups on the glass table, or the stacks of empty pizza packages from pizza hut, or the smell of dirty laundry in the air...

The only extravagance in his house was the photo frames that stood above the fireplace. Bella carefully studied the photos and she realized with a start that they were pictures of Renee and herself. The her back then possessed a sort of innocence that she didn't realize she could have.

Bella felt like someone was squeezing her heart.

_Fucking Noah_

She spent thirty minutes unpacking and setting security devices around her room. Next door, she heard Luna do the same. Her room was small and furnished with light purple. It had a bookshelf and a wooden study desk and a twin sized bed pushed to the side. She hid her pistol, Polish P-83 Wanad under the bed and her knife under her pillow. Finally, she preformed a security precaution by the window by setting the handle at 80 degrees horizontally and slipped a small sheet of paper between the cracks of the window.

Then she sat down on the bed and booted up her PowerBook. Ten minutes later, she felt a presence outside of her door. Luna. She ignored her and seconds later, she heard Luna move away.

Stupid babysitter.

* * *

At 7 pm sharp, Charlie called them down for pizza and dinner was spent in a comfortable silence. As she munched on the greasy food, Bella felt a pang of strange guilt. She watched the grease staining her finger tips, and slowly sliding down the lengths of her index. Without thinking about it, she suddenly blurted out.

"Maybe I should cook from now on."

Charlie froze in mid chew and Luna started to choke on the pizza that was half way down her throat.

"Um, Darren, are you sure?" Charlie asked carefully. Did they teach cooking at a spy agency? He had no idea, but the thought of a bunch of super killers in pink apron cracked him up.

Unable to take back her words, Bella nodded curtly and went back to eating.

Eventually, Luna was able to close her gaping mouth. Her thoughts whirls in messy mixture of shock and confusion. Isabella Dawyer _cooking_? Noah was going to kill her.

"I'll wash the dishes too."

Luna dropped her pizza.

* * *

It was 9 pm.

Bella had invited Luna into the room and the two of them were pouring over her laptop. Noises of baseball games floated through the floor board of from the TV and Charlie's shouts and cheers topped over the noise.

Bella was describing Noah's new task.

"He wants you to aide me on this one." She pointed to the file on the screen. "According to a reliable source, in Port Angeles there's been a commotions among an unidentified group that has been smuggling illegal weapons and drugs-" Suddenly, Bella paused and glanced at Luna wearily, "Why are you standing so far away?"

Luna flinched, and shuffled closer. All the while, the palms of her hand were sweating like there was no tomorrow. She couldn't even describe her shock when Isabella called her over into her room. She didn't know what she had expected. It would seem more appropriate that the legendary Isabella should be more of a recluse, more cold. But no one would have thought that she could be a person with such morals and dignity. But a decade of rumours on Miss Chompbox couldn't be shaken in under one night. Besides, Isabella had too many secrets and Luna had no knowledge about her. Zero, nada.

The truth was, _no one_ has ever been this close to Isabella before, except for the people that she had killed. Luna shuddered. _Except for the people that she had killed. _

Noting the moisture gathering on Luna's forehead, Bella's curiosity flared. "Do you really think that I bite?"

She cocked an eyebrow.

"No Miss." Luna stammered, her heart felt as if it was running a marathon.

Even though her original intentions were to ignore this girl, Bella found herself intrigued by Luna's nervousness. Did she really pass as such an intimidating figure at the agency?

Suddenly, her eyes took on a calculating look and she appraised Luna with a pensive look. Why not find out?

"What do you think about the drug trading?" Bella leaned back on the chair, swirling around so that her whole body faces Luna.

Like a dear caught in the headlights, Luna's thoughts were sent into a whirl. Was this some sort of a test?

"Shouldn't this be the kind of things that the police should deal with?" Luna said carefully.

Bella grinned. Caught off guard, Luna blinked stupidly. For a moment, she wondered how pretty Isabella would look without the boy makeup.

"That's what's it's strange about this whole ordeal." Bella slipped into a thoughtful tone, "I did some research and found that there's no record of the organization in the police database, even though the dealing movements aren't small."

"None?" Luna blinked in surprise. Her fears momentarily were cast aside.

Bella shook her head. Illegal dealings, though are common occurrences, shouldn't be taken lightly. And Bella had a feeling that this organization had a larger range than most.

"Are you saying that the authorities are ignoring the trades?" Luna said incredulously. She was surprised by how bold her voice sounded, but even more oddly, she couldn't bring herself to care.

_Hm, not very sharp are you?_

"No." Bella said immediately, rolling her eyes. "The police couldn't afford to be caught with such ignorance. Besides, they have no reason to."

Outside, rain tapped steadily on the window in a hypnotizing rhythm.

_Tap, tap, tap._

The sky was an unforgiving shade of pitch black that shrouded the city in an ominous gloom. No stars, no moon.

Bella watched clear droplets of water slide down the panel of the window, leaving slick tracks in its path.

"There is definitely a bigger scope to this situation than we think there are. Some higher authorities must be trying to conceal this drug trade for some unknown reasons."

Bella didn't voice her concerns, but a nagging feeling was becoming more and more permanent in the back of her mind. _There is something big__ lurking under the surface._

The tick tock of the clock rang loudly in the room.

"Miss Dywer? Miss Dywer?" Luna wanted to wave her hand before Isabella's face, but she was afraid that she might bite her hand off.

Bella rubbed her eyes. "I'm listening Luna."

"Oh." Heat shot up Luna's face. Crap.

Bella casually reached for the gun which she had taken out beneath the bed and had placed on the desk. Through her thick frame of lashes, she saw Luna instantly freeze.

"The members of the group are actually normal people with normal jobs." Bella fidgeted with the gun, flicking the safety catch on and off, "One of the dealers owns a flower boutique in Port Angeles."

She paused to look at the clock. It read 9:10 pm.

"We're going to take a look there tonight, as soon as Charlie falls asleep."

Then she cocked the gun loudly. Luna yelped.

Bella could see the fear in her eyes, and it was written all over her face. She was scared even though she tried not to show it, no...she was _terrified._ Bewilderment overtook Bella's mind momentarily. All the agents under Noah were die-hard warriors who put their lives as second prior to their job. All of them were taught to never show fear, even if they were looking at death right in the face. But Luna was shaking as if she was looking at the devil itself.

Was that what she was to them? A devil?

Bella heaved a sigh and looked out the window wearily.

"Go get ready." She told Luna softly, no hint of threat in her voice.

Luna didn't need to be told twice. She was by the door in under a second, but before she could cross in the hallway, Bella's voice stopped her.

"Hey Luna."

Swallowing the huge lump in her throat, Luna turned around slowly.

"Yes Miss Dywer?" She asked carefully.

Casually, Bella tilted her head to lean against the palm of her hand.

"If we're going to work together, it means you're not endangered by my presence. Keep that in mind."

She offered her a sad smile.

* * *

Isabella Dywer did not understand.

There weren't a lot things in this world that could stump her, with her IQ and photographic memory, but unavoidably, there had to things that went beyond her comprehension. Human fear was one thing. Of course, she could quote from the Oxford dictionary, but she couldn't understand how it worked.

She knew fear, though from a distant memory.

She felt fear when Noah had took her from Renee the morning after New Year's Eve, 1997.

She felt fear when they had taken her to a complete new country and ran tests on her. The foreignness had frightened her. 1997.

1997.

That was the year which she had learned what fear was, and after that year, she had slowly ceased to feel anything at all.

However, _her_ fear was justified. Luna's and the rest of the agency's didn't make sense.

She understood the rumours about her, because they were based on facts. She had killed so many people that she could ran several baths from all of their blood put together. But was that the reason why people feared her? It made no sense. Nobody in the agency was innocent, so why did she stand out so much?

People just couldn't seem to understand that the girl whom they are calling 'Bloody Mary' was just another kid who had grown up too fast, too alone and too bitter.

* * *

**There was going to be more, but I decided to split it into two chapters. Sorry, the next would have an immediate update. **

**Next up: Edward and Bella's first meeting~~~ though might not be what you would imagine. **

**Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter up! In response to my reviewers, this story would have a happy ending. For those of you who feel unsatisfied by the prologue.**

***Disclaimer***

* * *

**First Meeting**

**.*.*.*.**

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"We're going through the window."

Two lithe figure dropped gracefully to the ground and landed soundlessly on the mossed ground. Somewhere in the distance an owl hooted. Wings took flight. Leaves rustled gently in hushed harmony with the soft tapping of the rain.

"Uh, Miss Dwyer?"

"Hm?"

"We're not taking the truck right?"

"..."

Grabbing a low hanging branch, the slim figure swung herself upward and landed higher on her tiptoes. With a light leap, she agilely wove her way through the tree tops. Within seconds, she was no more than a mere dark blur in the night.

"Hey! Wait!" The second figure followed clumsily.

It was 11:00 pm.

* * *

The night was already late. In the florescent light of the hospital, surrounded by the scorching odour of bleach that hung thickly in the air, Carlisle Cullen raced down the polished hallway in a panicky hurry. The linoleum floor dully reflected his steps and the flapping hem of his white coat. Passing through his office, he hastily threw the working coat in with uncharacteristic carelessness. He was on the phone with someone. If he could sweat, his forehead would have been dotted with moisture.

"Look, I know that today is Esme and mine's anniversary."

Pause.

"No, I didn't forget. Listen! I've ordered roses to be delivered to our house in the afternoon, 2 pm _sharp, _and I had planned to go home early as well." Carlisle ran a hand through his hair and tugged on it desperately, "But just as I was about to leave, somebody came in from a car accident." He laughed nervously, "And guess what? It was the delivery boy!"

Pause.

"I know she's upset."

Pause.

"Look, there's a great flower boutique in Port Angeles. Yeah, I know it's closed but I can't worry about that now. We'll break in and leave extra tips."

Pause.

"Because Esme hates the ones Forks!"

Carlisle pushed open the glass door of the hospital and hoisted himself over the banister in his hurry.

Emmett will not hear of this.

He rushed to his Mercedes, his feet flying soundlessly over the wet pavement. Rain puddles rippled and splashed onto his pant legs.

He almost missed the tall figure leaning to the side of his Mercedes, but when he backtracked, he stared at him in immense relief. Sometimes, he felt so blessed to have a mind reading son and a future seeing daughter.

"Oh god Edward-" He breathed.

"Alice said that we have one hour before Esme breakdown." Edward smirked.

"Oh no." Carlisle groaned and tossed Edward the key. Lord knows that he could drive so much faster.

The car pulled out of the parking lot with a screech.

It was 10:55 pm

* * *

They arrived in Port Angeles at 11:25.

At this time of the night, the streets were practically desolated so no one was there to witness as two slim figure emerge from the forest by the road.

Bella Swan lightly picked her way through the puddles of water under the dim illuminations of the street light. Her shadow stretched long and dark under the bronze glow. Luna bursted through the trees moments later, gasping loudly.

"Quick." Bella said curtly and with a flourish, she scaled the wall and brought herself onto the roof top.

Luna stared at her in amazement. Watching her manoeuvring through the forest, Luna could almost believe that she had wings. Her movement didn't even rustle a leaf.

With some difficulty, Luna hoisted herself up the drain pipe and stood beside Bella.

"How much longer?"

She tried to keep it from sounding too whiny but it was a stupid attempt.

"If you are tired, you can wait here." Bella replied.

Luna hated been underestimated. She hated it more than she was afraid of the Human Chompbox.

"No."

"Okay."

Bella shrugged and bended her legs, ready to take another leap. But the roar of car engine made her freeze in mid stride. It cut through the night like some sort of wild animal, growling and snarling.

"Down." She hissed. Dropping her body onto the tiles, she pulled Luna down with her.

Seconds later, a black Mercedes rounded the street corner and drove past them in a flash of black blur. In its wake, left a trail of rippling puddles and rustling leaves and a burst of wind that Luna had to shield her eyes against.

_Geez, what's chasing ya? _Luna thought grumpily.

But in that instant, the car made a sharp turn right, rounding another corner with a loud screech and it disappeared from their sight. Both girls leaped up in alarm.

_Was it a __coincidence?_

"It's going in the direction of the boutique." Luna looked over to Bella for confirmation.

"Follow."

And she was off in a flash. The car wasn't easy to follow. First of all, it had a quiet engine, indicating that it wasn't a cheap vehicle. Second, for some reason the head lights were off and the car manoeuvred through the streets in darkness. But it was driven with incredible precision and didn't as much as veer a centimetre off lane. And third, it was going _fast._

"Crazy." Bella heard Luna whisper in awe.

She agreed.

Seconds later, they came upon a red light, the Mercedes blew across it and turned another sharp right. Bella was expecting it. Kicking her next step upwards, she bended her body and balanced herself on her right hand. Bending it with practiced ease, she propelled herself over the street and landed easily on top of the street lamp. Hooking her knees around the lamp, she swung herself over to the next roof. The car came into view again.

She closed in until she was fifty yards behind and then slowly fell behind another hundred yards, making herself shielded by the shadow.

Another red light and finally, the Mercedes rounded a u-turn and stopped before "Daisy's".

Bella dropped to her knees and crawled to the edge of the roof. The shop was small and intricately designed. Probably just like all the other flower boutiques in the world. It had glass windows and an antic look to its exterior. Baskets of lilies and rosemary hang at the front of the shop and glass ornaments drooped randomly around it. It didn't look like a place opened by a drug dealer but damn it, Bella has seen worse.

She didn't acknowledge Luna as she dropped to her knees next to her and flopped onto her back. Bella fixed her eyes on the black Mercedes as the doors opened. From her hiding spot, she couldn't tell their exact features, but she could make out from their strong and sturdy frames that they were men. Especially pale ones at that.

For some reason, a completely ridiculous reason in Bella's opinion, she suddenly felt a strange sense of unease as she looked at those two men. It wasn't a foreign sensation. It was a sensation that every one in her business has experienced with terror. It was the feeling of been the inferior. The sudden hunch of being the _prey _instead of the predator. It was this kind of feeling that determined the winner and the loser.

Bella stopped that thought in its tracks.

No way. Usually, she was at the other side of this feeling.

One of the men paused, the one with messy bronze hair. He turned a wide circle and lifted his nose upward, like he was...smelling something? The other man, who had blond hair, stopped as well and watched the first with curiosity. Bella held her breath. Something about what the bronze hair was doing reminded Bella of something she saw in Discovery Channel once. It was a hound following a trail of blood with his nose. Then the man abruptly stopped his sniffing and shook his head at the other man, and both of them headed towards the shop.

Bella frowned. She rubbed her eyes and narrowed them. How? From the car to the shop there were a five meter span. It should have taken them at least 6 seconds to walk, or 4 seconds to run, but all it took was for Bella to blink and they were suddenly there. Was she hallucinating?

Hurriedly, she fished up the binoculars that she had brought and along and watched them through the lens. Luna did the same.

They didn't have hands. That was the first that came to mind. But as Bella looked more carefully, she realized that it was because their movements were too fast. Like a blur of hummingbird wings. Bella felt a chill at the pit of her stomach and it was slowly blooming into something unknown. Could their speed by the result of some sort of steroids? Drug? Nuclear acid? The second thing that came to Bella's realization was that they didn't have a key. The bronze haired laid his hands flat on the glass door and pushed it open with ease. At first Bella thought that the door was unlocked, but then she heard that distinct sound of a shattered lock. She was pretty positive about that. Which meant that they weren't the owners of the shop and that they weren't in any ways associated with the illegal trades. Aside from that, they were _strong._

If so, why would they drive like devils through the streets at 11 pm at night and break open a flower shop?

Thieves.

Bella was puzzled. What kind of thief would rob a flower boutique? It was the kind of moment where you would see a cartoon character scratch its head and have giant question marks pop up above it.

As she watched the two man disappear from sight, she made a silent decision to let them be. Her business was with the trading. Besides, social low lives always find a way to kill themselves, they don't need her to do the job tonight. Though she was rather curious on their special abilities. She memorized the Mercedes's license plate. She would look into it later. But as for now... She turned unto her back and looked up into the night sky. The city lights had swallowed the stars.

Suddenly, she felt a rush of wind and when she tried to reach for Luna, it was too late. The idiot was already sailing through the air towards the flower shop.

"Luna, no!" She hissed, furious.

But she was already to far to hear. Her dark figure had landed amidst the orange street light and was racing towards the shop. Inside the shop, Bella heard the rackets come to a complete stop and became utterly silent.

She swore under her breath and launched herself after Luna. Technically, a couple of burglars shouldn't be Luna's match, but Bella had seen those two move. There was something extremely...off about it.

She knew that it was to late. By the time that she had landed on the pavement, away from the safety of the shadows, Luna was already 30 yards before her. Damn it, why was the girl so much faster when she was doing something stupid? Though she was fast, Luna was also loud. At that moment, it was as if she had thrown away all that she had learned at the agency. Her footsteps echoed crisply in the air.

Bella grit her teeth and whipped out her pistol. She followed Luna soundlessly.

* * *

Honestly, Luna Amir didn't know what she was doing. She was disobeying orders, that much was clear. More so, she was disobeying the order of the most feared character under Noah's care. But she couldn't stop herself. She didn't know what Isabella was waiting for! Their purpose was to catch the traders and they had practically served themselves on a silver platter. She couldn't wait.

The drug dealers had broke the lock, so all she had to do was to kick it open and she was inside the shop.

Inside, it was dark, but she was used to it. Pots of flowers lined the walls and glass vases were arranged in the middle of the room, held by an antic table. Above them, was a small chandelier and a metal staircase that curved upwards to the second floor. Not a bad place for an illegal substance dealer. Very...elegant. Then she focused on the men before her. She very nearly gasped out loud.

She couldn't make out their features before, even with the binoculars. But up close, she could see that there were two supermodels standing before her. They were on the slim side, but both of them were considerably taller than her and she could see the prominent muscles under one of them's T-shirt. They were both extremely pale and had the most gorgeous features and chiseled jaws.

_Swoon._

But then she saw their eyes. They were liquid gold. No one had golden eyes. Probably a side effect from the drugs.

_What a shame. _Luna thought regretfully. _How great would it be if they weren't scums of society. _

One man had a bundle of roses in his hands and when Luna raised her gun and pointed steadily at them, he slowly placed them down by the counter and raised both of his hands in the air. The bronze haired followed. Though something about the way that he was looking at her alarmed her greatly. Like he was trying burn a hole into her mind.

A sudden sense of fear seized her, but she quickly shook it off. This was not the time to chicken out. She flicked off the safety catch.

* * *

"Miss, this is not what you think it is." Carlisle Cullen used his most persuasive voice, but there was something wrong with the girl. She did not swoon like all the other women did. Instead, she sneered.

The evening had certainly took an unexpected turn.

It took them thirty two minutes to get to Port Angeles, but it was the longest thirty two minutes of his existence.

The car lurched to a stop before "Daisy's" and Carlisle threw open the car door in his haste. He hoped that he hadn't broken it.

"You might need to buy the whole shop before-" Edward abruptly stopped talking.

Surprised, Carlisle halted his steps as well. He watched quizzically as Edward sniffed the air. His eyes were searching around warily, flicking over every corner and crevice of the street.

_What is it son?_ Carlisle thought.

Edward shook his head. "Probably just some homeless sleeping around the corner." He muttered lowly.

There was something extremely sweet in the air and Edward was positive that he had heard two distinct heartbeats. But there were no thoughts. No inner monologue, no thing. Whatever. Edward shrugged.

Carlisle nodded and flitted over to the shop's door and Edward pushed against the fragile glass door. The lock snapped in two under the slightest pressure.

As they stepped inside, the fragrance of flowers washed over them like a wave. Edward immersed himself in a sea of intoxicating perfume. It was a little too much, too sweet and it clogged his nostrils worse than Rosalie's basket of herbal shampoo.

Carlisle zoned in on an assortment of roses and lilacs.

Then they heard the unmistakable tappings of footsteps and the alluring thumping of a human heart. It was nearing them by the second, and it was considerably fast for human pace. Then the glass door was slammed open and the wind-chime rattled loudly in the wake of a human girl. She had delicate features and an average height, but the detail that they noticed first was that she was wielding a gun. She regarded them with a somewhat regretful gaze and flicked the pistol's safety catch off.

"Miss, this is not what you think it is." Carlisle said.

But at that moment, the door flew open once more and a foot came out of nowhere and kicked the gun from the girl's hand.

Edward watched with his eyebrows raised. This could certainly be something to tell back home.

The gun went airborne and as it fell, it was swiftly caught by a pale hand. Slim fingers wrapped around the muzzle and the owner stepped into view from behind the girl.

Edward was surprised to see that the owner was a boy, because his hands were delicate like the ones of a girl. He was very good looking and an air of importance wrapped around him like a glove. However, what stuck to Edward's mind was that amidst of the strong fragrance of the flowers, the boy's scent float like a claw that reached down his nose and wrapped around his throat like a burning iron. His throat was lit aflame unlike never before.

The boy's eyes seized them up in a way that left the vampires feeling exposed and vulnerable. But then he smiled apologetically.

"Good evening gentlemen."

* * *

**Read and Review. R&R. **

**Until next time~**


End file.
